A conventional remote control transmitter system is disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,847 proposed by Thomas J. Zato. This remote control transmitter system controls a plurality of functions in a number of different devices and comprises a matrix keyboard having first switches for selecting a memory page in an IC. Second switches select a function code on the page by the X-Y key closure. A device switch has a first plurality of keys and three kinds of setting switches.
Another type of remote control system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 86-501 proposed by Hunagoshi et al. This remote control system includes a remote control manipulator unit for transmitting control signals. These control signals relate to the operation of a command switch and allow easy determination of whether the remote control signals have been received at a receiver. A main unit receives the control signal from the remote control manipulator unit and is controlled by its operations. Detecting means is arranged in the main unit to detect the operationally controlled state as the main unit receives the control signal. This remote control system also includes means for detecting the end of the received control signal, transmitting means, which operates in response to output signals of the detecting means, for transmitting a confirmation signal and means, arranged in the remote control manipulator unit, for receiving a confirmation signal to indicate a confirmed state.
However, the above remote control systems have retained various problems such as complicated structures, high manufacturing costs (due to an increased number of manufacturing elements) and inaccuracy in determining the contents of the secret code and function signal.